Gardania
by Pheonix081
Summary: Princess Kye was kidnapped when she was young, returning to the castle, she slowly starts to remember everything. Can a certain guy help her with her tough royal life?
1. Chapter 1

"Kyyyyyyeeeee!" The King of Gardania, King Hisato yelled as he brung me into a tight embrace. I looked at him in confusion. "Your my daughter" he said with a smile on his face. "No I'm not" I protested. "Nooooooo! Kye doesn't like meeeeeee!" He yelled out. "Y-your highness... I'm sure Kye has just forgotten" a light brown haired man said.

I looked deep into the man's emerald eyes. It jogs something in my memory.

_Flashback starts here_

_"Hey honey" a man snuck in my window. I looked at him with fear in my eyes. "Can you come with me?" I shook my head vigorously. He grabbed me and jumped out the window. "SETH!" I remember yelling._

_Flash back ends here_

"What's wrong?" The man had asked. "Seth, you will be serving princess Kye from now on, got it?" King Hisato asked. He nodded. "I was going to ask anyways, she is my beloved sister after all" the light brown haired man replied. "Kye, my name is Seth, I will be serving you from here on out" he said with a smile.

Me screaming out Seth's name echoed in my head. "Seth..." I whispered. "What's wrong, Kye?" I could see my reflection in his worried eyes. I fell to my knees. "I remember everything" I muttered. "Kye?" Hope glimmered in Seth's eyes. "I was six years old, I was laying on my bed when a man snuck in my room, he grabbed me, jumped out the window and knocked me unconscious." I explained sadly.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore, Kye" he said as he picked me up bridal style. I fell asleep in his arms.

The next day

I woke up to find myself in a luxurious room. I remembered what happened the previous night. "Oh that's right, I'm the princess of Gardania" I mumbled. "Good morning, Princess" Seth said as he walked in my room. "Did you sleep well?" He asked. I don't remember falling asleep...or changing. I glared at Seth. "You...PERVERT" I screamed. I jumped out of bed and punched him in the face several times. "Kye! Stop! I didn't change you!" He yelled. I stopped punching him.

"O-one of the maids did" he said through panting. "Oh sorry about that." I patted his head. "Yeah" he replied as he left the room.

I changed into a hooded teeshirt with the Gardania country's crest on the front and some exercise shorts. "I'm bored" I said to myself. I snuck out of the window and went to the gardens little did I know that some people were watching from nearby.

Third p.o.v

"Hey, you guys, come here" Prince Wilfred called out. When the other princes approached, he pointed to the girl wandering in the gardens. "Doesn't that look like Kye?" He asked. "Well, yeah, it looks like her but Kye is dead." Keith stated. Kye had her eyes closed as she walked.

Kye stopped walking. "What is she doing?" Prince Joshua asked. Prince Edward shrugged. "I don't know" Seth walked out on the Balcony. "What are your highness' doing?" He asked. "Hey Seth, who's that?" Prince Roberto asked as he pointed at Kye. Seth's eyes widened. King Hisato had commanded him to keep Kye out of view from the princes until the party that afternoon. "Ummm, she's a umm noble that is umm, attending the party this afternoon" he responded.

Seth immediately ran downstairs to the gardens. He hid behind a column. "Kye" he whispered. Kye turned toward him. He beckoned her over there. "Milady, did you happen to see the men over there on the balcony?" She nodded. "Well those are your childhood friends, the six princes. They will do anything to find you but under his highness's commands, you cannot let them see you until the party, understood?" He asks. She nods.

Kye p.o.v

Seth went around behind me and and put my waist long hair into a ponytail. "This is a game, okay? You can't let them see your eyes, that will give away your identity." Seth explained. "Now, run" I nodded and jogged off. This is gonna be fun. I thought as I ran towards the room the princes were in.

I heard voices and I pressed my ear against the door. "What if that really was Kye?" A voice asked. "Well I'm not gonna wait around, I'm going after her" an intimidating voice said. "W-wait, Prince Glenn" the first voice pleaded. I closed my eyes and the door flung open. "Speak of the devil" a soft voice said. "Hey woman, are you Kye?" The intimidating voice asked.

I laughed inside my head. I hope father won't mind me having a little fun. "I see what you mean now, Prince Glenn" a mean voice said. "This woman does resemble Kye" it stated. I could feel six gazes fixed on me. I opened my bright blue eyes and winked. "Kye!" They all shouted. I sprinted down the hall. "S-she's fast" a brown haired man said.

The owner of the intimidating voice chased after me. "You ain't getting away if I have anything to do with it!" He yelled. I ran to the end of the hallway when I saw my pet wolf, Yuki, walking nearby. I turned towards the six princes who were now all chasing me. "Your corned" the purple haired Prince said. I smirked. The intimidating guy walked towards me.

"Careful, Prince Glenn. Knowing Kye, she won't give up that easily" the blonde Prince warned. "Yeah, exactly" I said as I brought my hand to my mouth. They looked at me with confusion. I whistled loudly. "I don't know what your trying to do but-" the purple haired Prince started. "Uh, guys" the kind looking brown haired guy turned around.

"What is it, Prince Roberto?" A mean looking guy asked. "T-that" he replied as he pointed at Yuki. "Huh?" The rest of the princes turned around to find the white, snarling wolf staring right at them.

"Is that a w-wolf?!" The white haired Prince exclaimed. The remaining five princes nodded. They looked at me then the wolf then me again. I nodded. Yuki lunged towards the six frightened princes. They closed their eyes and braced for impact. SNRK I tried to hold back my laughter.

These princes are just how I remembered them. Glenny, Willy, Keithster, Eddy, Joshy, and Robby. Yuki walked over and sat down by my side. I burst out laughing. They opened their eyes and turned to look at me.

The mean guy, who I'm assuming is Prince Keith based on his eyes glared at me. "Cmon, I'm not going to hurt you, Keithster" as soon as I said his nickname, I busted out laughing again. "D-don't call me that stupid nickname!" He demanded.

"Don't worry, they have nicknames too" I explained. "Willy, Glenny, Eddy, Robby, and Joshy" I named them off with my fingers. They all blushed. "Let me reintroduce myself. My name is Kye, Princess of Gardania." I stated confidentiality.

The next day.

"We are celebrating Kye's return so we are having a parade. Kye will ride at front of the six princes" King Hisato explained. "But first" he turned to me. "Can you ride a horse?" I nodded as I headed to my bedroom.

I was dressed in a uniform just like the princes's except it had Gardania's colors instead. It was most like Joshua's except the sash was teal and the uniform itself was black. I came outside to see the other princes. "Wow, Kye, you look cute" Prince Roberto said casually. The other princes nodded. I whistled and a black horse with a white mane trotted up. "What a pretty horse!" He complimented. "Her name is Spirit and she is my steed. She has been for about three years" I explained as I got on her back.

"You sure you know how to ride?" Prince Keith asked. I pulled on her reins and she reared. "I'm positive" they all mounted their horses and followed me out. I was in the front with Prince Roberto on my left and Prince Wilfred to my right.

I trotted down the streets of Gardania, following the limo father and Seth were riding in. I heard cheers in all directions. I also heard gasps. I was riding along when I saw a familiar face. It was Bryan, my best friend from when I was...normal. He was with a group of friends and stood with his face down, not paying attention to his surroundings.

I pulled Spirit to a stop. "Huh? Kye what are you doing?!" Prince Keith whispered from the back. I dismounted and walked towards them. "Bryan! Look! The princess is heading this way!" One of them called out. I stood in front of Bryan as he bowed. "Y-your highness" he muttered.

"Raise your head, Bryan" he seemed surprised that I knew his name. "Bryan! She knows your name!" Another shouted. Bryan slowly raised his head. "K-Kye?!" He exclaimed. I waved. "Y-your a princess?!" He asks. I shrugged "apparently" I heard footsteps running up to me. "Milady..." I didn't have to turn around to know it was Seth. "Hey, I'll see you later" I said as I turned and mounted Spirit. She reared and I trotted off again.

I turned my head back to see him bombarded with questions from his friends.

**I've introduced you to most of the guys, may add more, don't know yet**

**Yeah and milady would like to ask -Mmph!?**

***clamps hand over Seth's mouth***

**Bad Seth! I wanna say it!**

**I wanna ask you, which guy should I end up with?**

**Here are your choices:**

**Seth**

**Glenn**

**Wilfred**

**Roberto**

**Bryan**

**Yes I know I only have 3 princes but I don't like the other ones. I tell you later if I decide to make more choices available. Also for now, this is a one shot. If you want more, you have to tell me. I will decide to continue or not based on the reviews, follows, and favorites. Now I shall make my escape *le poof***


	2. Chapter 2

A week later

"Milady, are you sure you want to do this?" Seth asked. "Yes I'm sure Seth, I have to deal with some things there" I replied as I mounted Spirit. He nodded slowly. "Be careful, princess"

I gave Spirit a kick to the side and took off sprinting. I was going to see Bryan. The seat next to his was empty and unused from my absence of school. I got off of Spirit and straightened out my Gardania hooded tee shirt. "Stay nearby" I commanded Spirit as I walked in the college, down the hall until I was standing right in front of the class room.

I slowly opened the door. "...excuse me" my professor, turned towards me as well as the rest of the class. "Umm, I have to tell you something" I started. "When I was five years old, I was kidnapped. I lost all memory of who or what I was and where I was supposed to be. But one day last week, I went to Gardania castle and there, I was confronted of my identity and my memories came back to me" I took a deep breath.

"I am the princess of Gardania" I said strongly. I heard gasps all around. "I was once just a trusted friend, but now, I'm your ruler. I know this school isn't very strong money wise, and I'm going to change that. You all don't deserve the poor finance you get." I declared. I got loud cheers.

"Now, I just need one volunteer to come with me and represent this place" people started jumping around and yelling with their hands raised. The only one who remained seated, was Bryan. "I choose Bryan" I said as I pointed at him. The class started clapping as they turned to him. "I don't want to come" he said bluntly.

I walked over to my empty seat, the class surprised they got that close to me. I sat down and turned towards Bryan. He tried to get up but I prevented him from doing so by clasping my hand firmly on his shoulder. "If your trying to avoid me, you won't succeed" I said forcefully. His resistance weakened. "You will see me, no matter where you go, it's part of my job. Now, would you rather see pain when you look at me, or a strong friendship?" I removed my hand from his shoulder, stood up, and held the same hand out.

Bryan slowly stood up, still looking down. "Hmph, you win, princess" he muttered as he took my hand into a firm handshake. The class erupted in cheers.

The whole class went outside to see us off. "Do we have to walk all the way back?" Bryan asked. I shook my head as I brought my hand to my mouth and whistled. Spirit came running up.

"Thank you for your time and one of your students" I said to the professor as Spirit and I bowed. Some of the girls were awing at how cute Spirit's bow was. I mounted Spirit and Bryan got on behind me. "Hold on tight" I warned as I kicked Spirit's side. "Ack!" He screeched as his grip on my waist tightened.

Meanwhile

"Here we are, castle Gardania!" I declared as I dismounted Spirit. "Wow, it's huge!" Bryan exclaimed as we went in the front doors.

"Kkkkkkyyyyyyeeeeee!" King Hisato ran towards me. "Father!" I ran to him and hugged him. "Who is this young lad?" He asked. "This is Bryan, my best friend" King Hisato walked towards Bryan. "Pleasure to meet you, lad!" He gave Bryan a handshake. "B-but Kye, I thought I was your best friend?" Prince Roberto asked sadly as he walked down the hall towards us.

"I surely thought _I_ was your best friend" Prince Hayden said. "She's the same age as me!" Glenn shouted. "She needs an older, more reliable person as a best friend, such as myself" Keith declared. "I am much kinder and gentler than the rest of you" Edward said with a smile. "Pfft, she clearly likes me the best because she copied my uniform" Joshua stated.

Bryan looked at them in a daze. "Kye, you even have the six princes fighting over you?!" Bryan asked. I rolled my eyes. "You are all acting immature" Seth pointed out. The six princes stopped, mouths gaped open. "Is Seth.." Joshua started. "Really telling us..." Glenn continued. "That _we_ are acting immature" Hayden finished. "Wow, Seth! Your the one always acting immature!" Roberto stated.

"I mean, you all know that Kye is _my_ best friend so stop fighting over her" Seth declared. "There he goes..." Keith mumbled. We all started laughing.

I grabbed Bryan's arm. "Let me show you to your room!" I said as I dragged Bryan along. I stopped in the hallway. I pointed to a door. "That is father's room" I pointed to another room. "That is Seth's room" I pointed to the door beside it. "That is my room" and then I pointed to the door across from mine. "That is your room. If you need anything, ask me or Seth" I said before going in my room.

I changed into a teal dress and several maids rushed into my room. They did my makeup first and then did my hair. Here, tonight, they were going to officially declare me crown princess of Gardania. When they were done, I had Jan, Luke, and Seth follow me to Bryan's room.

I knocked on the door. "Yes?" Bryan answered from the other side. "It's me, can I come in?" I asked. "Sure!" Was his reply as I opened the door. "Bryan, I'm going to a party tonight to declare me official crown princess and your coming" I told him. "W-wait!" He started. "Bryan this is Jan and Luke, you already know Seth though" I said as I stood in the doorway. "Come in my room when your done" I commanded as I left the room.

About an hour later

Bryan entered my room as I was standing out on the balcony. "Hey..." He called out. I turned and looked at him. He was in a suit with his hair done a lot like Jan's. "Pfft. You look like Jan" I told him. His cheeks turned red. "Well I guess that's okay because we made pretty good friends back in there" he turned silent.

"You can go ahead to the seats, I have to appear later on" I explained and he left the room, his cheeks tainted red.

Later on

I stood in front of the doors as I heard my introduction. That's my que I thought as I took a deep breath. I slowly pushed open the doors. I strode down the isle to the priest. After a long speech about agreeing to protect the country or not, he said this "I now declare you Crown princess of Gardania!" I bowed my head down and he placed the tiara on my head. I turned and faced the crowd and they erupted in cheers.

The party was held immediately afterwards. The six princes were surrounding me. "That was great!" Prince Roberto complimented. The remaining five nodded in agreement. "Where's your date?" Joshua asked. "You mean Bryan? He's over there" I said as I pointed at him. I went over to him. "Hey" he looked at me and smiled. "If I remember correctly, you took dance lessons, correct?" I asked he nodded. "Well, cmon!" I said as I dragged him to the middle of the dance floor.

He placed his hand on my waist and led me through the dance. "Who is that commoner dancing with the princess?" A voice asked. "He is not of noble blood, I don't know what she sees in him" another added. Bryan looked depressed at these remarks. "Are you not feeling well? You really shouldn't push yourself" I said as I led him out of the party to my room.

"K-Kye, I'm really okay" he assured. "I know" I replied. He seemed to realize that I did that to save him. "Thanks, Kye" he said as he cupped my cheek in his hand. His face came closer and his warm lips touched mine.

I tried to push him away but his left hand wrapped around my waist and his right hand pushed the back of my head closer to deepen the kiss. We backed up and he pushed me down on the bed. No! I don't want this! I thought as I tried to push him back. He held me tighter and slipped the sleeve down my shoulder.

My eyes widened in surprise. He then, nibbled on my lip, asking for entrance. I kept my lips pursed tight. He then did something unexpected. He licked my lips, his tongue gently gliding over my lower lip. I gasped and he took this opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth.

He somehow managed to slip my dress off so that I was just in my bra and panties. He took his shirt off and pinned me down, his hands on either side of me. I turned on my side, facing the door, curled up in a ball and sobbed. "Sorry, Bryan" I apologized and he looked at me with confusion. "HEEELLLPPP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I screamed and I started sobbing even harder.

Third p.o.v

Seth barged in Kye's room to find her curled up in a ball, sobbing and Bryan pinning her down, shirtless. "Bryan! What is the meaning of this?!" Seth yelled. Bryan started to say something but Seth cut him off. "Get out of here!" Bryan did as he was told and quickly left Kye's room and disappeared into his. "Kye!" Seth ran over to Kye. "Are you alright?!" He asked. She shook her head.

"Come here" Seth opened his arms. Kye shook her head vigorously. "Don't worry, _I_ won't hurt you" he reassured. Kye crawled over to Seth, who was now sitting on the bed and sobbed into his chest. He embraced her tightly as the other princes ran into the room.

Kye p.o.v

"SETH YOU SON OF A-" Keith screamed. When they barged into my room, they saw me, basically naked, crying into Seth's chest. "I can't believe this. Seth, I thought we could trust you" Prince Wilfred scolded. "But she came out of the ballroom with Bryan, why didn't he save her?" Roberto asked. I shook my head. "L-leave Seth alone! H-he did nothing to me! Bryan did this!" I explained. Keith, Wilfred, and Glenn all turned around and went into Bryan's room. When they came out, Bryan had a bloody nose and a black eye. "Do you see this?!" Keith asked. Bryan nodded. Seth was rocking me in his arms. "The injuries we gave you will leave at night and come back in the morning and it will eventually go away but this.." Keith started. "This will haunt her day and night for months. She will probably get no sleep and I doubt after today, she will come out of her room ever" Wilfred finished. Glenn gave Bryan one last punch in the face before throwing him in his room.

All six of them came over to me. "Tell us what happened, it will help" Joshua said. I nodded. "He kissed me and touched me in... Places." I hugged Seth tighter. "That's it, were staying here" Roberto declared. They nodded. "Here" Seth stood up and handed me to Wilfred. "I must go back to my own chambers now" he said before leaving.

**Okay! I made my decision i will fall in love with**

***drumroll***

**Seth!**

**wait, ME?!**

**yes, you Seth**

**haha you should see your face, Seth**

**i am forever grateful that I can't right now, miss**


	3. Chapter 3

Wilfred cradled me in his arms as the other five princes laid out mattresses. Wilfred stroked my hair. "It's okay. He won't hurt you again" my eyes, which were closed, fluttered open. "I wanna see Bryan" he shook his head. "You will NOT see that man again". I sighed.

Two hours later

The princes were asleep and I snuck out of the room. Yuki was lying outside the door and her tail wagged when she saw me. "Yuki, I need your help" I whispered. Her tail wagged faster. "I need you to take me to Bryan" Yuki started sniffing the ground and she looked up at me and was about to bark but I put my hand on her head. "And you have to be quiet"

Yuki led me through the halls and it ended at the throne room. We went around the hall to another door that led to the throne room and Yuki picked up Bryan's scent again. It was leading to the jail cells. "Alright, Yuki, Bryan is in jail. I need you to stake him out WITHOUT awaking any of the other prisoners, alright?" Yuki wagged her tail and trotted off.

She sniffed the ground and it stopped at a cell at the end of the jail. I got the key around my neck and unlocked the cell door. I went in and Yuki followed. I saw the handcuffed figure of a guy in the back.

I ran up to it. "Bryan" he twitched. I shook him and his eyes slowly opened. "Huh, your highness?" I helped him sit up. "Come on, I'm going to help you out of here" I explained as I unlocked his handcuffs. "B-but after what I've done to you?" He asked. I shook my head. "I don't think you would do that without a real good reason" I grabbed his arm and ran out of the castle.

Spirit was waiting right outside. "Bryan, if you want to not get caught, I'm going to have to send you out of the country" he nodded. "I understand" I mounted Spirit and took off at full sprint.

We arrived at the border a half hour later. "This is the border to Liberty kingdom. There is a small village north of here, you should be safe there" Bryan's normal and black eye filled with tears. "Thank you. Thank you for being my friend, for helping me, thank you for everything". I mounted Spirit again and smiled. "No, thank you". His eyes shot up with realization. "What's gonna happen to you? If they find I'm gone, they're going to know that you were behind it." I smiled reassuringly. "I can handle myself" I kicked Spirit's side and rode off. I knew that was the last time I'd see Bryan but I was okay with that, as long as he's safe.

I managed to sneak back in the bed and the next morning, there were no suspicions that I left that night. "Kyeeeee, I'm bored!" Roberto said lazily. "Sorry, Prince Roberto, but Seth won't let me leave the room" I explained. The six princes were in my room, drinking tea and chatting.

"It's already been a year since Bryan escaped prison" Keith announced. "What?! He better not be in Dresvan" Joshua yelled angrily. "Calm down, Prince Joshua, I'm sure he's not in Dresvan" Wilfred confirmed. Glenn sighed. "I didn't think he would pull something like that". I walked over to the princes. "I'm going to sneak out". Prince Edward tensed up. "Surely you are bluffing. I can't find any reason for you _to _sneak out" I nodded. "I'm going to search for Bryan". They all glared at me.

"Oh yeah? Where are _you_ going to search?" Prince Joshua asked. "Liberty" Keith spat out his tea. "You think he's in liberty?" I crossed my arms and nodded. I turned and went out on the balcony. Looking over the garden, I aimed my vision at a tree. I got on the tree branch and climbed down. The princes looked at me, mouths agape. "Being a commoner all those years paid off" they turned to come after me but Prince Roberto put his hand on one of their shoulders.

"Let her go" he smiled. "We all know that she helped him get away, why not let her see if her plan was effective?" He pleaded. They looked down at me and Prince Joshua spoke up. "Be careful" I smiled and ran off towards the front.

With a loud whistle, Spirit and Yuki were at my side. I took off Spirit's harness that showed she was royal and got on her back. After picking Yuki up and placing her in front of me, we Sprinted off.

Half an hour later, we arrived at the border. The sun was up and the breeze was steady. The village was in sight. Not only was it a safe place, it was also the place I grew up in. Spirit's hooves kicked up dust on the long dirt road. We arrived at the village and we slowly walked through. Yuki was off my lap and was trotting beside us.

"This place looks the same" I muttered as a figure caught my eye. It was bent down, picking up wood with two Border collie dogs to its left, each with different color collars. I recognized the dogs immediately. Their names were Aussie, with a pink collar, and Bandit, with a blue collar. They have been best friends since they were born. They were also...my dogs.

Yuki seemed to recognize them too, as she barked and ran towards them. "Oh, what do we have here? Are you a stray? Or do you have an owner?" The figure asked. The voice sounded familiar to me and after a few seconds, I figured out it was Bryan.

A smile spread across my face. I fit in perfectly in the village, as my black hair was tied back in a ponytail and I was wearing a flannel shirt, jeans, and boots. Nobody recognized that signature smile and continued on with their day. I finally felt normal, to be seeming my friend again and nobody running up to you going, 'you're princess Kye!'

The dogs jumped happily around Yuki. "Y'all know this dog?" Bryan asked. They barked. Bryan was rubbing all three of their heads and I walked off with Spirit.

That night, a harvest festival was being held for the harvest of the grapes (for those of you who have it, this is the same village as the one Kevin grew up in on be my princess 2 except Kevin's "Dad", Matthew, is just a little boy).

I walked up to the festival on Spirit, in which everybody in the village knew. Bryan and the three dogs were sitting around a fire alone. I dismounted and walked up to them. "Can I help you?" Bryan asked, sensing my presence but not looking up. "Yes, you can" I replied. He must of recognized my voice because he looked up quickly.

"Kye?!" He screeched. I covered his mouth with my hand. "Shut up!" His eyes widened as a voice called out from behind me. "Your highness! How dare you sneak out to be with this criminal?!" The voice belonged to Seth and he was lecturing me. I reluctantly let go of Bryan.

That's when I saw it. It was a gun pointed right at Seth. My eyes grew as wide as saucers. "Seth! Look out!" I yelled as I jumped in front of him. I landed on my back and slid on the ground. Nothing hurt except my head. It felt like it was on fire. The smell of blood filled my nostrils and the world faded white.

**_Oooooo. Kye was shot in the head. No she is not dead. The bullet missed her brain. Lol don't know How but it did. I also want to thank _****_Shadow Millennia_****_ she is a loyal person and is currently stating her opinions to me to help my story get better and more interesting. So once again, thank you _****_Shadow Millennia_****_._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**So umm. I've decided that instead of black, I want Kye to have blonde hair. Also, the person she falls for is not Seth or Bryan anymore. It's either going to be Glenn, Roberto, Wilfred, or Joshua. Sorry for the inconvenience. But you wanna know what's sad? When I was typing this, I was listening to the song Bang Bang sung by Ariana Grande, Jessie J, and Nicki Minaj. Yeah... Kinda sad.**_

(Seth p.o.v)

Kye disappeared from the castle so I set out to look for her. When I found her, she was in her home village talking to Bryan. I went over there and some people tried to shoot me. Kye jumped at front of me and got shot in the head.

I was in a daze. I stared at Kye's bloody body. She saved me and now...she might die. "KYE!" Bryan ran up to her and hugged her tightly. People came over to see why Bryan had yelled and they started screaming. They were all yelling Kye's name. They were all giving their own kind of support and here I was, just standing there.

I pushed through the crowd and took my jacket off, placing it over the bullet hole. I wrapped it tightly around her head and a single tear rolled down my cheek. 'No! I have to stay strong!' I thought but it was no use. Tears spilled out of my eyes and landed on Kye's, now pale, face.

"Yuki!" I called and Yuki came running over. "An ambulance is on the way, when they get here, I want you to bring them here as fast as you can" I commanded. Yuki barked and ran off towards the entrance to the village. "Is that your dog?" Bryan asked through sobs. "No, Yuki is K-Kye's pet wolf" I replied.

'Kye, you have to live. You just have to!' I thought. Five minutes later, Yuki came running with paramedics on her tail. They took my place and put her in the ambulance. Bryan and I hopped on Spirit and rode towards the hospital with Yuki on our tails.

"You are very lucky mister". A nurse said. "According to the angle, if you were shot, you would die on impact." I hung my head in shame. "Tonight will be critical to whether she survives or not" that was the last thing she said to us as she walked off.

I went in Kye's hospital room. Her breathing was short and ragged. "Kye...I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." I said sadly as I gripped her hand. "Please live...I love you." I whispered.

SLAM. The door flung open and six princes rushed in. "Kye!" Roberto screamed upon seeing her. "What happened to her?!" Wilfred asked. "And after I told her to be careful..." Joshua muttered. "She has God on her side so WHY?!" Prince Edward yelled. "No...Kye...we're best friends, remember?" Glenn sobbed. Keith just stared at her now dead form.

After hours of crying and sobbing, the princes finally left and the dead Kye was in a room all by herself.

(Kye p.o.v)

_Flashback_

_"Alright now, Kye, you be careful" King Hisato warned. "Are you sure we should do this? I mean, she would be going into an unknown forest all alone..." A nurse stated. "Of course! She knows those woods better than anybody in Gardania!"_

_Father patted my back and I ran off the woods. "This place never gets old" I muttered as a trail caught my eye. "Huh? I've never seen this trail before..." I heard whimpers and turned to find Snowball, (Yuki's mother) a white wolf pup. I walked over to her and patted her head. "Don't worry, nothing will happen" I assured and I walked down the trail._

_"Help!" A voice called. I looked around but nobody was there. "Help!" The voice repeated. It was a little clearer this time and I could see that it was coming from deeper in the woods. I ran towards the source of the voice but as I got deeper into the forest, the voice faded, until it stopped completely._

_"I think I'm lost..." I whispered. "Yes m'dear you are" a witch-like voice replied. I turned to find a big glob of shadow with two white dots for eyes staring at me. _

_I slowly backed away. "I wouldn't go that way, m'dear" I spun around and ran a different way. "Tee he. Honey, m'dear, I know you haven't realized it but you've been running for hours. And now that your lost, and only one direction will lead you back..." A single tear rolled down my face._

_The mysterious shadow blob turned into the shape of a person with wings and was holding a harp-like object. "Oh m'dear, one day you will finally learn why they say not to go in the woods by yourself" 'Shadow' as I called it raised the object up and pulled a long stick-looking object out. On a closer look, I see that the object and stick was actually a bow and arrow._

_"Don't talk to the devil" Shadow said as it released the arrow. It jabbed straight into my heart and I blacked out._

_I woke up the next day to find myself lying in the woods. I looked around and Shadow was nowhere to be seen. I slowly stood up and whistled. After a few moments, Snowball came running up and licked my face. "Snowball, can you take me home?" I asked. She barked happily and led me back to the castle._

_Flashback ends_

Now, everything was dark. 'What now?' I thought as everything became lighter. I heard three words. I love you. I saw Seth in a cloudy background and heard voices. "Kye...you have come here to speak with me because you saved your butler from the hit of a bullet, correct?" A man in white asked. "You don't have to say anything. I know what happened." He said. A mirror appeared. "Kye, look at yourself" I walked over to the mirror and I had a beautiful white and gold cloak on, with my blonde, waist long hair into a single braid that rested on my shoulder. Coming from my back, were two gorgeous wings.

"You are an angel. You have the ability to fly, there is no pain or disease, and you have light powers. Now turn around" I turned to see the me with a tiara on my head. "This is the life you lived, the one that you sometimes despised. The life with pain, hunger, and loneliness. The life with rain and blood. But also, with friendship and love"

"Do you see those two doors?" I looked where he was pointing and saw two doors. One white, the other black. "The one on the right, the white door, will lead to the realm of heaven, where you can live like this forever, happy and never any hurt. But on the left, the black door, will lead back to your world, and you will wake up in a few days."

He gave me a minute to take everything in. "I will let you choose. Many have chose the white door but you may choose whatever door you like. Remember though, you will eventually end back up here if you choose the black one." He stepped back.

I walked up to the black door. "You choose that one?" I nodded. "I like you, Kye. Even though you would have so much more here, you choose to make things right there." The man in white let out a warm smile. "Well? What are you waiting for?" He asked kindly. I let out a big smile and stepped through the black door.

My head hurt and everything seemed to go in slow motion. "Ughhh" I slowly opened my eyes. Light filtered in from the blinds and two people were softly gripping my hands. On my left, was Seth, and on my right, was Prince Roberto, both fast asleep along with the other five princes in my room. I'm alive, and I was happy about that.

I saw some files on the night stand. 'Time of death: 2:30 A.M'. I knew what that meant. It meant that while I was talking to that man in white, I had died. And by going in that black door, I came back alive. The heart monitor was no longer beeping and the oxygen mask was no longer on. 'Now that I think about it, the prince's eyes are red and puffy. Have they been crying?' I thought to myself.

Prince Roberto's grip on my hand tightened suddenly. I pretended to be asleep. He yawned. "Good morning, Kye. I know you won't respond to me but, you saved Seth's life. You might have died but...you died proud.

I heard the other six people in my room wake up. "Look at her, that's a face of peace" Wilfred said. "But she's not okay. She's dead!" Glenn yelled. "Yes, she is okay, she's in a peaceful place with old friends and family" Edward reassured. "But..." Glenn started. "But nothing. She is happier" Edward cut Glenn off. I heard Prince Wilfred sobbing in the corner. "Stupid...*sniff*...commoner" Joshua whispered.

I opened my eyes. I saw Seth and Wilfred crying, Glenn and Edward arguing, Keith squeezing his hands into fists, and Roberto wiping a single tear from his eye with his free hand.

"I'm telling you, Glenn she's okay!" Edward lectured. "No she's not! How can a dead person be okay?!" Glenn yelled. "I agree with Glenn, for once. She's DEAD Edward! She will NEVER be okay!" Keith said.

I closed my eyes again and asked myself many questions. 'What happened? Why did I not die? Was all that a dream? If I was dead, why am I alive now?'

**_Umm I'm really sorry I didn't update. I was grounded. Yeah and I'm sorry if my writing sucks. Please note; I'm only 11 years old_**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOT A CHAPTER!**

**I REALLY DONT SEE WHERE I WAS GOING WITH THIS STORY SO IM NOT GONNA CONTINUE WITH IT. I REALLY DONT THINK IM GONNA EVER WRITE AGAIN. GOODBYE FOREVER, FELLOW READERS.**


End file.
